Time Flies
by suikaneko
Summary: Jamie is bored in math class, but a visit from his favorite guardian, Jack Frost, changes that. (A bonus chapter for Seven Winters)


Jamie sat in math class in his usual spot, the chair in the back corner of the classroom. His pencil twirled as he listened to the teacher, trying to take notes on…something…who even cares about unit circles. Circles…circles…his pencil glided around the iris of a particular dashing guardian and flicked back to draw delicate, barely visible eyelashes, curving down into a round cheek and…supple lips.

Hm. He was something. If he wasn't a guardian he surely would be a model. Jamie shivered and looked up, remembering where he was. He slid his arm nonchalantly over his paper, worrying that one of his classmates might see. Thankfully most of the class seemed to _actually_ be paying attention to the lesson. Jamie sighed.

"That's a pretty good looking picture there. But should you really be drawing that kind of thing in school?" Jamie was afraid to look up and almost considered ripping the drawing in half. Destroy the evidence! However, he managed to glace before instinct kicked in and saw a familiar, perfect smile followed by a frosty nose and crisp blue eyes.

"Ja-" Jamie began to speak, but caught himself and faked a sneeze "Jaa..choo!" Someone mumbled an obligatory 'bleshoo' in return. No one else could see him; his panic subsided a little but returned when he thought how odd he must look staring to the side. He turned his head back to the front of the class room and away from Jack's face. He was turning red about now. Flipping over his drawing he scribbled furiously on to his paper 'what are you doing here'.

"Oh you know, I just thought I'd drop by, thought you might be bored…and who would've known! I was right!" Jamie squirmed nervously thinking someone might be able to hear Jack, but no one budged.

"Thought I could make your day a little more exciting" Jack breathed the words into Jamie's ear and he irked his chair back making a loud noise. Jack chuckled, "If you keep that up someone is going to notice."

Jack's lips found their way to the edge of Jamie's ear where they sucked and his teeth nibbled playfully. In between the gentle lick of his icy tongue and a soft bite with his lips Jack could be heard chuckling softly to himself. He was enjoying this so much. Torturing Jamie and making him stay silent while he teased him.

A sting of chilly syllables cooed into his ear, "Jamie~ You know…I have you all to myself right now", long tapered fingers delicately ran through the back of his hair, "…I could do _whatever_ I want to you right now…" His hand slid out of his hair and gently massaged the back of Jamie's neck...while his other hand was slipping under the back of Jamie's shirt. "I could just slip under your desk and take your..._hot…throbbing…cock _out…" Jack was new to this type of thing, but he found himself getting into it more and ignoring how ridiculous he must sound. "and…I'd take you into my mouth and suck you off…all while everyone is here watching…" His voice became deep and lusty. Jack growled a little to himself. "And you wouldn't be allowed to make a sound the whole time…or even cum…you dick would be twitching in my mouth as you squirm trying to hold it in…and I would just keep going and sucking harder…"

The boy tried his best to keep his eyes forward and to keep his expression neutral, but his mind wandered as terribly descriptive images were being groaned into his ear. All the while Jack's hand stroked his back which would have been comforting if his hand wasn't so cold. How much longer was this class? How much longer would he have to endure this? It was becoming so much **_harder_**….t-to…think….s-so much harder to hold in these moans and to focus on anything other than Jack. He almost had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep them in and his eyes were beginning to glaze over and…and…_oh god…Jack stop describing things… _Jamie tried swatting Jack away by casually stretching, but the guardian was persistent. And becoming more adventurous.

Jack ceased his vivid story telling long enough for Jamie to catch his breath before pair of icy hands had found the rim of his jeans. Jamie tried to kick at Jack who was now mischievously sitting under his desk. What are you doing down there. Jack you're taking this a bit too far. Please don't do all that stuff you just said. There was no use hiding it though. Jack rubbed the front of Jamie's pants feeling his bulge, "Oh so you did like that? Heheh…so would you stop kicking me now? Ow…" Jack got another dig of Jamie's sneaker in his side.

Jack got straight to revenge and unbuttoned Jamie's pants. His mouth was close behind his hands as he tugged at the zipper and a chill winter air swept over Jamie. Jamie bit his lip stifling a desperate gasp. Jamie tried to kick at Jack again but missed and kicked the side of his desk making a loud clang. The majority of the class looked back at him and he laughed nervously and a little too loud.

By now the teacher had noticed something was wrong with him. Between the sneezing and flushed cheeks the teacher stated, "Mr. Bennett, you don't look well." Jack continued what he was doing despite the teacher's interruption; he fluttered his fingertips just under the edge of Jamie's boxers and began going further. The student yelled back at the teacher in almost a panic, "Y-yes! I need to go to the nurse!" Just then the bell rang to change periods. The class kept their gaze on Jamie until the bell broke their interest.

"Well. Look at that class is over. Time flies when you're having fun! I'll see you tomorrow…and Jamie go get yourself to the nurse, you really don't look well." Jamie nodded quickly, kicked Jack off of him, pulled his shirt down, gathered his things and darted out of the class room. Jack called out to Jamie from the class room, "Time flies when you're having fun, huh Jamie? I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie flushed darker as Jack's happy laughter grew distant; he thought he might faint; he really did need a nurse.


End file.
